Season 6
Season 6 is the final season of American drama series Dawson's Creek, which aired on the WB television network. Synopsis Last season saw Dawson, Joey, Pacey, Jen and Jack leaving their small town cocoon and heading into the unknown. Each young adult struggled to find his or her place in a world where dreams don't always match up with reality. Still contemplating his last kiss with his lifelong friend and confidante Joey, Dawson followed his Hollywood dream and embarked on his USC program with an internship in the film industry. The unexpected death of his father changed Dawson's plans, and he found himself moving to Boston and producing a student film. Joey enrolled at Worthington College in Boston and tackled the challenges of living up to her own academic expectations, a new roommate and a life without her best friend. This season, Joey and Dawson will take their relationship further than ever before, though they will soon be torn apart again and Joey will find an exciting new love interest. Dawson will pursue a career in the film industry, and begin to work on a low-budget film project with echoes of his life in Capeside. He will also find himself involved with a Hollywood starlet. While his friends were all in college classes and co-ed dorms, Pacey found work as a chef in a Boston restaurant and contemplated his uncertain future. Eager to move on with his own love life, Pacey fell for a Joey's roommate, Audrey (new series regular Busy Phillips, Freaks and Geeks). With a newfound confidence that he actually might find something he's good at, Pacey will soon embark on a lucrative new career that comes as a surprise to everyone - including Pacey himself. Jen and Jack also relocated to Boston last season, where they bunked with Jen's grandmother, Grams (Mary Beth Piel, The King and I on Broadway), who packed up her life in Capeside and moved to the big city. Grams and her weekly Sunday night dinners provide the stability of some semblance of home and family to the group. This season, Jen will need some stability as she deals with her parents' impending divorce, and Jack will face sexual harassment from a professor. Starring :James Van Der Beek as Dawson Leery (20 episodes) :Katie Holmes as Joey Potter :Michelle Williams as Jen Lindley (21 episodes) :Joshua Jackson as Pacey Witter (22 episodes) :Kerr Smith as Jack McPhee (18 episodes) :Busy Philipps as Audrey Liddell (17 episodes) :Mary Beth Peil as Evelyn Ryan (11 episodes) Special Guest Stars :Meredith Monroe as Andie McPhee ("...Must Come To An End") :Mary-Margaret Humes as Gale Leery (5 episodes) :Nina Repeta as Bessie Potter :Obi Ndefo as Bodie Wells ("Merry Mayhem") :Oliver Hudson as Eddie Doling (16 episodes) :Jensen Ackles as C.J. Braxton (12 episodes) :Paul Gleason as Larry Newman (2 episodes) :Eddie Cahill as Max Winter ("Everything Put Together Falls Apart") Recurring cast :Hal Ozsan as Todd Carr (12 episodes) :Megan Gray as Emma Jones (11 episodes) :Roger Howarth as Greg Hetson (9 episodes) :Dana Ashbrook as Rich Rinaldi (9 episodes) :Bianca Kajlich as Natasha Kelly (8 episodes) :Greg Rikaart as David (7 episodes) Guest starring :Dylan Neal as Doug Witter (5 episodes) :Gareth Williams as Mike Potter ("Merry Mayhem") :John Finn as John Witter ("That Was Then") :Geoffrey Lewis as Bill Paxton (2 episodes) :Mika Boorem as Harley Hetson (6 episodes) :Sebastian Spence as Matt Freeman (5 episodes) :Nicole Bilderback as Heather Tracy (4 episodes) :Jack Osbourne as Jack Osbourne (3 episodes) :Taylor Handley as Patrick (3 episodes) :Sarah Shahi as Sadia Shaw (3 episodes) :Lukas Behnken as George (2 episodes) :Jaime Bergman as Call Girl ("Ego Tripping At The Gates Of Hell") :Ray Wise as Roger Stepavich ("All The Right Moves") :Seth Rogen as Bob ("Rock Bottom") :Josh Hammond as Mullet ("Rock Bottom") :Esteban Powell as Gus ("Clean and Sober") :Alicia Coppola as Toni Stark ("Clean and Sober") :Noah Segan as George ("Castaways") :Jud Tylor as Pacey's date ("Castaways") :Matt Funke as Fred ("Lovelines") :Adam Carolla as Adam Carolla ("Lovelines") :Drew Pinsky as Dr. Drew Pinksy ("Lovelines") :Nicole Steinwedell as Kristy Livingstone ("Joey Potter and the Capeside Redemption") Trivia *Series creator Kevin Williamson returned to pen the two-part series finale.KEVIN WILLIAMSON COMES HOME TO “DAWSON CREEK” TO WRITE THE MAY 14 TWO-HOUR SERIES FINALE Photos :Season 6/Gallery Episodes Notes and references Category:Seasons